


The Independent Book (Various Undertale Characters x Reader)

by Salias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, List in first chapter, M/M, Music in each chapter, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smoking, Violence, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salias/pseuds/Salias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Undertale characters x Reader. Please see chapter one for the list of characters I have so far!</p><p>Each one shot has an INDIE song to go along with it, i'd REALLY recommend you to listen to the song dedicated to each one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LIST

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making multiple stories...

**HOW THIS WORKS:**

Depending on votes a chapter will be made next. The reason they are listen as A,B,C is because each one has a certain song and plot that is planned out. The popular one will be posted as **soon** as I can! **PLEASE** listen to the Indie song inspired by each one shot **BEFORE**  reading! SOME are Gender Neutral. 

 

 

 

 

**LIST (So far):**

 

  * **SANS**



 

 **A** ~~Sans x Reader (Human)~~ **COMPLETE**

 **B** Sans x Reader (Human)

 **C** Underfell!Sans x Monster!Reader

 **D** Sans x Reader (Human)

  * **NAPSTABLOOK**



**A** Napstablook x Reader (Human)

  * **ASRIEL**



**A** God of Hyperdeath!Asriel x Reader (Human0)

 **B** Older!Asriel x Reader (Human)

 

  * **FLOWEY**



**A** Flowey x Reader (Human)

 **B** Flowey x Reader (Human)

 

  * **CHARA**



**A** ~~Chara x Reader (Ghost)~~ **COMPLETE**

**B** Chara x Reader (Human)

 

  * **METTATON**



 

 **A** Original Form!Mettaton x Reader

 

  * **GASTER**



**A** Gaster x Reader (Monster)

 

  * **ASGORE**



**A** Asgore x Reader (Human)

 

  * **FRISK**



**A** Genocide!Frisk x Reader (Monster)


	2. 1A Sans x Reader (Human) SMOKE AND LEATHER JACKETS [XYLO - BLK CLD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral Reader! 
> 
> Don't smoke kids!
> 
> SONG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdEAv99s5PA  
> Word count:2104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara one is up next, but it won't be posted until tomorrow!

You took a long drag from you glowing cigarette. Taking a long drag to try relax your nerves. Pulling your arm out of your black leather jacket, your phone’s screen turning on. 5 am. Placing it back in your pocket and stopping to stare up at the heavy dark clouds.

 

‘Great. More snow.’ Then glancing around at the empty city streets. This is your favorite time of the day. When no stupid business men and little summer kids ran around littering the cracked sidewalks lined with different vendors and shops. You used your unpreoccupied hand to rub at yours eyes, dark bags under them from the lack of sleep.

 

You continue your trudge through the snow. Your leather jacket was the only warmth along with your beanie. By now your pants were soaked. But the weather unfazed you. Through rain or shine, you’d always take your walk.

 

You finally came to your stop. An old worn out wooden bench tagged at the back with your sloppy hand writing.  A mural was behind it. You turned yourself slightly to stare at the mural exploding with color. A stupid smiling sun with a rainbow behind it. How original… It made your eyes squint. “Too bright.” Yet you continued to stare at it while taking another deep drag of your cig.

 

“you know kid; those things are bad for you.” You quickly jumped up, “Holy fuck!” Your cig almost smashed from your tight grip and your left hand on your chest where your heart was located. You heard a low chuckle and snapped your head down glaring at the form of a short stout skeleton.

 

‘Great, a monster. Just fucking great!’ Not that you hated monsters but they were annoying as hell. To fucking happy, preppy, and ‘bright.’

 

“did ya hear me kid?” His large grin irked you. You slowly bent down, your face a few inches away from his. You lifted the cigarette to your lips and took another drag. Then you slowly blew the smoke from your lungs to his face. His eyes flickered. You quirked any eyebrow and watched as the smoke was inhaled through his nose. Your other eyebrow rose when the smoke was blown back at you from his grin, teeth never parting. You stood up to your full height again and stared down at him with a slight smile.

 

“Huh… Usually monsters don’t like cigarettes. Steering clear from my path. Don’t mind that much. I like my own space. What’s your name?” He stared up at you, his grin seeming to widen more. “sans. whatcha doin’ out here so late smokey.”

 

“Smokey?” He only continues to stare at you with no reply. “What the fuck am I? A bear?” Still no response. “Ugh, whatever. Just… Walking.” You dropped the cigarette to the snow covered ground, deciding not to snuff it out, sense the snow would for you. “What are YOU doing out here late Skelly?”

 

“skelly? cute. i’m selling hot dogs.” You sat back down on the bench. “I’ll be your first customer then.” You patted your empty stomach. He turned and walked towards a worn out looking stand. “What the fuck? That was never here before…”

 

“i’m not here most of the time.”

 

“The stand was never here before either.”

 

“it was. you just never saw it from your zombie walk.” You glared at him and huffed. He brought you your hot dog and sat down next to you. You rummaged through your littered pockets for your wallet but stopped when a boney hand was held in front of your face. You glanced at Sans. “On the house Smokey.” You shrugged and chowed down. “Hm. Not bad. Usually the hotdogs taste like rubber and burnt tires.”

 

How do you know what burnt tires taste like? Don’t ask. “they’re made of magic.” You gasped as you felt the hotdog melt in your mouth. “Holy shit. You guys are amazing. This has to be heathier.”

 

Your phone beeped after a period of long uncomfortable silence. You pulled it out of your pocket and sighed. “Gotta go, thanks for the dog, Skelly. See you whenever the hell I see ya again.” You got up and walked away. “see ya Smokey.”

 

 

Another walk the next day. You left your rundown apartment and headed down your route around 2 am. Yesterday the sun came out, which meant wet snow. You took your yellow rain boots. Which in everyone’s mind would be fucking stupid. But you didn’t give a damn. You love your rain boots. Hey, at least your pants won’t get wet. Sense they’re tucked into your boots. Today you wore the same leather jacket with a different beanie. ‘Go Fuck Thyself,” in bright colors around the rim. It’s a love hate relationship between you and bright colors…

 

Anyways. Around 5 am you arrived to your bench, your new ‘friend’ occupying the middle. “Scoot Bones.”

 

“so now it’s bones?” “Scoot.” He put his hands up in surrender and scooted to the side, making space for you. You leaned back and sighed, relaxing on the bench. “busy day?”

 

“Meh. More like annoying and picky people. Sometimes I like monsters. They’re easy to work with.”

 

“sometimes?”

 

“They’re too happy and nice. It makes them look perfect.”

 

Sans stayed silent. “not all of us are perfect.” You glanced at him and your eyes widened. His pupils were gone! You sat there for a few seconds and coughed awkwardly into your hand. “Erm… Hello? Earth to unresponsive skeleton.” You waved a hand in his face and jumped back when you felt something wet lick your hand. “What the..? Did you just lick me!? Gross man!” He chuckled. You made a face at him and wiped your hand on your shirt, blue staining it. You groaned loudly. “I hate you.”

 

“love ya too Smokey.” You glared at him. “God, monsters are weird.” You pulled out another cigarette and your lighter, a plain silver one. You lighted it and sucked smoke into your lungs. Holding it in for five seconds before letting the smoke escape your lungs. Feeling the nicotine help you relax. “so are humans. with their weird habits and rituals.”

 

“Hey we got culture! Wait, why am I sticking up to others? Whatever. We’re all weird.” Sans just shrugged. “So. Have you always been in the city? Hm. Now that I think of it your part of the monster group with the one kid. What was their name again? Flint? Felix? Fr-“

“frisk.”

 

“That’s what I was going to say! I don’t keep up with the news, but aren’t you supposed to be living a life of luxury with the monster ambassador?”

 

“nope. i rarely do anything to help frisk. he’s got others that are less…”

 

“Lazy.”

 

“ouch. but you know me so well, even just after a day of meeting.”

 

“Well it’s not hard to tell with your attire and the shape your booth is in.” He shrugged. “well, you somewhat know a lot about me. but i know little about you, other than you smoke and take walks during extremely early hours. where ya headed smokey?”

 

“Here, there. Where ever I’m needed.”

 

“exactly what do you do?”

 

“Just volunteer work with my family. That’s it.”

 

“huh. nice for someone that cusses and smokes. no to be rude, but you don’t seem to look the part of ‘happy volunteer’.”

 

“I walk to my friend’s house; she helps me mask the bag under my eyes. And makes me look a little more presentable. My life is shit. I mostly do it to make me and my family look like good people… A little selfish but… Never mind.”

 

“no, I understand.” Silence again, but it was comfortable.

 

Sans got up a few seconds later and grabbed a plain hot dog. You dropped you cig to the ground and went out quickly from the sloshy melted snow. “ketchup?” He brought a bottle with him. “No thanks.” He uncapped it as you took a bite, feeling the piece melt on your tongue. Your eyebrows rose when you saw his mouth open up. Then snorted when he squeezed ketchup into his mouth. “How the fuck? Wow.” He chuckled. “You really are weird.”

 

Your walks were mostly like that. A few long conversations. Mostly silence, but you liked it. Sometimes Sans would fall asleep when you stayed with him. Which were the days you had off. It felt like you knew him well. You both even exchanged numbers. Once in a while coming over to each other’s homes. You never came back to his house because of the mini junk tornado in his room sweeping you off your feet. That scared the hell out of you. He was able to help you out of it with his magic. And kept you in the air for a while. “You asshole get me down!”

 

“nah.” Lazy asshole.

 

 

 

 

Today you were on another of your walks. You weren’t really in the mood. In fact, you felt like shit. You were so frustrated almost to the point of tears. You walked past Sans, not wanting to socialize today. “hey smokey.” He walked alongside with you. You bit down on the cigarette in your mouth, spitting it out. You chose to ignore him. “what’s ticklin your funny bone?”

 

“Nothing. Leave me alone.”

 

“nope. You seem a little depressed and tired than usual.”

 

“So what? Fuck off.”

 

“come on I have a hot dog-“

 

“Fuck off-“

 

 

“was it because of the magic-“

 

“I said-!”

 

“Florence.” You stopped, not turning to face him. “S-Sans…”

 

“whoa kid, are you crying?”

 

“No!” You furiously rubbed at your eyes. “I just-I got smoke in my eyes.” Sans sighed. “come on Florence.” He grabbed your hand and walked you back to your bench. You sat down and he went back to his booth. He came back and handed you some napkins. “Thanks…”

 

“so.. what’s wrong?”

 

“Fired.”

 

“from volunteering? why?”

 

“I smelled like smoke. I came many times to work smelling like smoke. No one said anything! I thought the perfume my friend made me wear was strong enough. Even worse was that the supervisor is allergic to perfume! Fuck!” You slammed a fist onto the bench, it groaned lowly. “come on, you can work at other orginization.”

 

“No. Look, my family helped bring it up! Become even more known throughout the state! My family has been working there for generations! If my parents thought I was a bad kid before, they’re going to hate me now! I destroyed my family’s reputation! They won’t send me money anymore if they find out I’ve been smoking!” Sans wrapped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed your arm. “it’s not that bad.”

 

“What!?” You were about to shove him away until what he said next made your breath hitch. “after all you’ll be working alongside the ex-king and queen of the underground and the monster ambassador.”

 

 

“Sans… You’re kidding right? I’m not qualified! I-“

 

“hey, they’re nice people. if a friend of mine needs help, they’ll gladly help out too.” You jumped up and lifted Sans up, twirling him around. “Sans! Oh my god Sans! I could just kiss you!” You stopped twirling him around and held him tightly. You never realized how cute this skeleton really is.

 

“heh. the only thing is that you have to promise me that you’ll stop smoking.” You frowned and gently put him down. “Sans… It’s not that easy…”

 

“alone it isn’t but you got me. don’t worry, i know you can do it.” You looked down. “I’ve been trying for a long time. I got into smoking because of stress from my family..”

 

“Florence, don’t be so tough on yourself, you just gotta be determined.”

 

“Well… Ok. I will. It helps knowing you support me.” You smiled softly on him. “so… about that kiss.” He glanced down at your lips then back to your eyes. “I think you deserve it, for all you’ve done for me.” You craned you head down. Sans leaned up slowly. You could feel your breath fan against his face and yours. Just as his teeth were about to meet your lips you quickly moved your lips to kiss the top of his skull. You got up and tossed the rest of your pack of cigarettes along with your lighter in a trash bin across the side walk, just as your phone beeped. “Gotta go Sans! I still have to go to my friend’s house! I’m definitely recommending your hotdogs to her! See ya tomorrow!”

 

 

Sans touched the top of his head, where you had kissed him. A soft blue blush spread across his cheekbones. “heh. cute.”


	3. 2A: Broken Hearts and Drifting Souls: Chara x Ghost!Reader (Night Lights - Take My Hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put an alternate ending. You can decide if you want that ending lol.
> 
> This one was had 5 votes. The Frisk one is next.
> 
> ALSO I STILL DO NOT HAVE MY LAPTOP. I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE. THIS WAS REWRITTEN!
> 
> SONG:  
> Night Lights - Take My Hand
> 
> https://youtu.be/LCewKXexhm0

  
That name those creatures dubbed you-- it really sounded cliche. But in a way it did suit you...

Weeping Soul.

The name made you cringe, but they weren't wrong.

You died here. You remember playing hide and seek with some of the village kids. It was stupid going up the mountain. Who in the right mind would find you there?

Maybe an adult? No.

They were as dumb as that snotty kid next door that forced you into this game.

Now look where you are.

Dead. And lost.

You found a sanctuary, where you didn't feel alone.

This place had artificial stars on the walls and ceiling. There was a very peculiar blue flower, almost crystal like.

Echo Flowers? Is that what these creatures called them? They were really pretty. And you didn't feel alone, because it felt like you knew all these creatures.

They couldn't see you, but a few could hear you.

And that's what started the rumors. A few of these creatures said they saw you, said they talked to you.

But if they could see you and hear you, why wouldn't they help you?

They're lying about seeing you. Because many times they would walk by your crying form. They didn't stop.

Only when they heard sobs they would freak out, excitingly talk to their friends close by or call someone to tell them what they heard.

It felt like they were mocking you.

And these flowers would echo your sobs.

It would be awhile before you met someone _special_.

**`°°°❁°°°´**

_"This is the place?"_

_"Yah! Come on! I heard it was at the Waterfall where all the crying came from!"_

_"This is seriously pointless Asriel. They're rumors. Not that I'm not intrigued though."_

That's the first thing you heard that day while starting your walking around the Echo Flower Feild.

Better help them out. They are wasting their time. They won't be able to see you...

"Those rumors are fake!"

You yelled into a flower.

The next day you got a response.

_"Huh? How do you know?"_

_"Again, we're wasting our time."_

_"Aw, lighten up Chara!"_

You frowned.

"Because I've lived here my whole life. It was started by... Um.. Me!"

Smooth... Very smooth. Hopefully they believe you.

A new day, a new response.

_"Aw man... Why would you do that?"_

_"Come on Asriel, lets just go home."_

_"This sucks. But I should have seen this coming."_

_"You shoul have, now lets go."_

A sad smiled made its way onto your cheeks. You watched as couples and friends passed by. Making wishes, holding each other, smiling, laughing.

And you let out a quiet sob.

A dog creature jumped.

"I heard it! I heard the Weeping Soul!"

"What?! No way!"

"No I think I heard it too!"

You growled and the dog jumped again.

"I think it's mad. I heard it growl."

"Are you sure that isn't your stomach?"

"Wah?! No I-- just-- no!"

The dog was blushing, its ears droped down.

You sighed softly and floated away to your favorite place.

The water is a strange teal color. Then again this whole place is strange.

You sat down at the edge, staring down at the water.

No reflection.

You can't really accept the fact that you were dead.

Maybe that's why you're still here...

You hugged your knees and began to weep. You really hope the flowers won't echo your cries.

How long you were there, you don't know. But time seems to go by slower when you are a ghost.

Muffled steps echoed against the walls, the sound of running water drowning it out.

They sounded closer, walking over one of the wooden bridges.

They would walk by, like everyone did. Leaving you alone.

You looked down at the water again.

How long has it been sense you died? Has anyone even tried looking for you? How is your family doing? Are they sad?

You feel like you're starting to forget how you looked like. How the grass felt between your fingers, and the running water putting slight pressure to your hand.

And the warm embrace of your mother.

Was that what you missed the most? Being able to feel?

You think, you might be losing yourself already.

Who are you, again?

Someone stopped behind you, and you lifted your head up.

You felt cold, when you stared at the water.

There was a reflection.

It isn't you.

They wore a lime and cream colored striped shirt with a brown collar, brown shorts the same as their shoes and mid calf black socks. Brown hair at shoulder length and warm brown eyes. They flashed red, which caused your eyebrows to furrow.

Who is this person?

Wait.

Your eyes widened.

They're human!

You stared, surprised. And... They seem to be staring right at you.

"I knew you were real."

They smirked.

You titled your head, confused.

"You can see me?"

They nodded. You jumped up.

"You can see me!" Tears clouded your vision.

  
"Wait, you were with that other voice... Asriel? But you said I wasn't real."

"To keep him away. He'd might be able to see you too."

"Why would you do that?"

"To keep him away. He's a monster. He can hurt you. And if his father finds out, they'll send you to a lab. Where they'll run tests on you, your soul."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because deep down, inside, they're scared of us."

"But... I don't want to hurt them."

"They won't understand. They never will. Don't worry though. With me, you'll be safe."

They held out their hand. You were afraid to see your hand phase through their's.

Something in your head was nagging at you, warning you. But from what?

You pushed it back. Ignoring that feeling. And hesitantly reached out for their hand.

Your eyes widened when your hand touched their's. When you felt their warm hand on your cold one.

At that moment, you knew they were special.

"What's your name?"

"Chara. Yours?"

"(Name)."

"(Name)..." When your name rolled off of their tongue you felt a cold shiver run down your back.

  
_...Very special._

**`°°°❁°°°´**

You became so attached to Chara. It felt like they would protect you and keep you safe.

After a while they decided that you would live at the castle. They didn't like you staying outside alone. Especially with the guards around.

You had asked Chara before why only a few could see you. They told you that it was because of their strength.

Some of these monsters were too weak to see you. Chara is very strong. They could see you and feel you clearly.

Because of this fact you were a little 'too touchy,' as Chara put it.

But they didn't mind. You think, because they would never push you away.

Maybe they welcomed it? Maybe they liked it?

You frowned at your thoughts.

Are you starting to like Chara?

You would feel butterflies in your stomach. You'd feel really nervous. And you would stutter a lot when Chara held eye contact for too long.

You really loved holding thier hand and resting your head against the back of their shoulder.

It really comforted you. Being able to touch someone.

Chara had told you when the rumors had started, which helped you figure out a little bit of how long you lived in the Waterfalls.

2 months.

Was anyone still looking for you?

You don't want to think about it.

You were currently sitting with Chara on their bed. You head resting on their shoulder and your hands occupied with a golden flower. Chara was toying with their red heart locket. A blank expression on their face.

"Chara? How did you end up here? Did you fall too?"

...

"You're getting stronger (Name)."

Chara smirked, ignoring your question. You decided not to push it, it must be a touchy subject.

"Huh? What do you mean."

"You can lift light objects."

"Oh! I can. I didn't notice... With you... I-- I feel so alive."

You felt warm from you confession.

Chara froze. And you were afraid that Chara didn't like what you had said. An apology bubbled up in your throat but you stopped when you heard them giggle.

"You're adorable. So... Human."

What they said made you flush, but confused you too.

You gasped when you felt pressure on the top of your head. You realized Chara had kissed you there.

"Everything is falling together. Soon, so very soon."

Chara mumbled to their self.

You didn't want to question them. Because you felt it. You felt something bad was going to happen.

"In a few days, you have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because... They know you're here. I heard the guards talking about it. You have to go back to the Waterfall. You're not safe here anymore."

...

"I'm-- I'm scared."

"Don't be. You'll be safe. You can fight back."

"But I don't want to fight back..."

Chara grabbed your shoulders and started at you. Red flashed through their eyes again.

"It's kill or be killed. I don't want to see your soul disappear. You've gone so far. And for you to give it all up now? You are strong. I can feel your determination."

You gulped and nodded.

"Ok. If push comes to shove, I'll fight."

Chara smirked again and cupped you chin.

"Good... You're such a good doll."

You were confused. It felt like the only thing you could feel around Chara other then... Adoration.

Chara was the definition of mysterious.

You had heard them talking with Asriel about a plan. Chara knew you were there, eavesdropping on them. So they left out so much. It was so obscure. But Asriel understood and seemed hesitant.

'What are you up to Chara? What are you hiding from me?'

  
**`°°°❁°°°´**

  
You shook as you held Chara's hand. Tears streaming down your face.

Chara laid on their death bed. You could feel their soul slipping away.

"How? Please Chara. Don't leave me alone.."

A weak chuckle left their lips.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to come back, stronger."

Your eyes widened. What are they talking about?

"Don't you see? You're apart of this too. You only became stronger because of me. You made a connection with my soul."

"What are you saying?! What do you mean?!"

You fearfully tried to remove your hand from their's but their grip tightened into a vice hold. You could feel the pain.

"You absorbed some of my health, it gave you more LOVE. And you're still doing it now."

"Am-- am I the one who caused you to be like this?!"

"Heh. No, I poisoned my self."

"Why?!"

"We are going to the surface, we will destroy those pest. And everything will be better, safer, clean. Without humans."

"But, you're human!"

"I will not. Once I die and become one with Asriel. You will give me my power and we will be strong. I know you view humanity in a way I do. Except... You're too young to understand. Age does come with wisdom."

"We're the same age!"

"Oh yes. But you haven't seen what I've seen. Such a innocent little doll. They are tainting you. Your white canvas was slowly turning black. Until I came. Yes, this is all perfect."

"You're insane! Let me go! I don't want this! There is people out there that are innocent! That are kind!"

"They will all turn against each other sooner or later. Stop trying to struggle. It is destined to happen."

You cried and fell to your knees.

"You will understand soon enough. I know you will."

The door flung open and closed hurriedly.

"Chara what's going on?! Who is this?!"

"The Weeping Soul."

You looked up at Asriel.

"What did you do?"

"They are apart of the plan."

"I don't like this plan anymore!"

Asriel helped you away from Chara. And you felt weak when Asriel touched you.

"You can't take them away. They'll die away from me for a long period of time. They belong to me."

"What are you talking about Chara?!"

"They-- they made a connection with my soul. I'm absorbing their strength. And-- and when they come back, I'll disappear. I'll be gone! I won't be here anymore!"

You cried out, clutching you head.

"You won't disappear, you'll be with us. You'll become apart of us too."

When Chara said that you looked at Asriel fearfully. He gave you a sympathetic expersion.

"I'm sorry you're involved."

He hugged you gently. You glanced at Chara, an angry look on their face.

"Let go of them Asriel."

Asriel quickly flinched away. And you felt empty at the fearfull look on his face. Your shoulders slumped and your head hung low. You did feel like a doll. You felt broken, useless, and vulnerable.

On your wobbly legs you walked towards the closet and opened it up, sliding into it.

"What are you doing?"

Asriel asked as you slowly closed the doors.

"Hiding."

Was all you said as the darkness enveloped you.

"I'm so sorry."

You heard Asriel whisper as he left the room.

**`°°°❁°°°´**

You felt tired, weak. You had ran away from Chara and Asriel's room in the morning, when their mother and father was there.

You had burst out of the closet and ran as quickly as you could. The look on their mother and father's faces were of shock and fear.

Fear? You didn't know. Maybe, just maybe they felt the strength you had.

They didn't send any guards after you. It was the distance from Chara that made you weak.

You had ran to the Waterfall and stayed hidden there for a few days. But you heard guards.

And you realized at that moment that they suspected you of hurting Chara.

So you ran from your sanctuary, past a snowy town, past a forest, and into the ruins. Towards the place where you had first found yourself out of your body, finding out that you were dead.

You fell to the ground. Golden flowers cushioning the fall.

You felt yourself slipping.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?"

"Maybe... I can finally rest now. This has all been a nightmare. Maybe I'll wake up and find myself home again. Playing hide and seek with the snotty kid next door."

You smiled. Accepting your fate. You sighed happily, holding yourself as you snuggled into the golden flowers that felt warm and comforting.

**`°°°❁°°°´**

**_ALTERNATE ENDING?_ **

  
_You heard someone fall to their knees. Your eyes snapped open and you looked up._

_A familiar monster was on their knees looking down at you. They gave you a smirk, cold eyes looking into yours._

_"You... Really thought you could get away?"_

_They were holding someone in their arms._

_"Chara..."_

_Their body motionless._

_"I am. We are."_

_You looked back at the monster. Your eyes widened and cold fear spreads over you._

_"Please."_

_You said weakly. Tears formed in your eyes._

_"Don't do this. You made me feel... Different. You made me feel safe. I wasn't invisible. Please Chara. I love you."_

_They chuckled._

_"I am no longer Chara."_

_They took your hand, in surprising gentleness. And held it tightly, but not painfully._

  
_"You have to accept it. Your image was twisted. And you were tricked. But you knew all the long. You aren't an idiot. You accepted this too, long ago."_

_You closed your eyes and gritted your teeth. You shook._

_And laughed._

_"I am stupid, aren't I? I thought, with your strength, I could go back into my body. And I could find a way out of this prison. But it all back fired, didn't it? I thought you saw me as a stupid girl. But you and I both knew."_

_They smirked._

_"Rest now. Soon I'll_ _return_ , _and destory this 'prision' and the surface."_

_You looked at him._

_"With you, I'm alive."_

_You smiled and felt yourself fade away, along with Chara._

_"I'll share your weight Chara. Because I know that you won't turn your back. You knew and I knew all this time. Our pieces fit together. It is ment to be."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about this. I had to rewrite it. A lil disappointed but oh well. Hope it was kinda what you guys wanted?
> 
>  
> 
> Btw while I'm posting this I'm watching my bestie get a tattoo. I want one. ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Request are currently closed until I finish the list or until the next update!
> 
> If you draw fan art please tag #ACertainLoserNeedsToSeeThis on TUMBLR and mention AdynamiaMyrmidon on DEVIANTART!


End file.
